Miracle on 34th Street: An OQ AU
by grayautumnsky13
Summary: Henry Mills makes a special request for Christmas. Based on the movie-and then, it takes on a life of it's own based on prompts I've gotten for this little verse. The story goes out of order after the first chapter; but other installations include a flash forward and some background about Robin and Regina's early relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Regina takes a breath as she knocks on the apartment door across the hall from hers, an apartment door belonging to Robin Locksley.

He opens the door and his blue eyes smile at her, and for a split second, she feels a warm fluttering in her chest. "I… think you have something that belongs to me," she says.

A smile twists onto Robin's lips and he nods, stepping aside to let her into the apartment. "I may," he says. "Does it have brown hair, stand about four feet tall and talk like he's sixty-four years old?"

She chuckles softly and nods. "That sounds like the something."

"He's just watching the parade," Robin says as he leads her into the living room. "Turns out, my apartment has a perfect view of the parade route."

Regina grins as she spots Henry, sitting on his knees in Robin's bay window and craning his neck to get a better glimpse of a gigantic red Clifford the Dog balloon as it slowly floats past the window. Roland, Robin's dark Maine Coon cat with its bright yellow eyes, sits in Henry's lap, purring as Henry absently stokes his fur.

"So, what do you think?" Regina asks, smiling as Henry turns to face her. "How'd I do this year?"

She laughs a little as Henry looks back to the parade. "There's more people this year," he says in a serious tone. "And I liked the Neverland float. It's much better than the one they used last year."

Robin chuckles as Regina sits down beside her son, and from the corner of her eye she can see him grinning at them. "Just wait," she says in a loud whisper as she leans in a little, "until you see the new Santa. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was the real thing."

"Maybe that's because he is," Robin suggests, earning a giggle from Henry and an eye roll from Regina. "What?" He asks, looking between them. "I don't think it's out of the realm of possibility. If he looks like the real deal and acts like the real deal, maybe that's because he is the real deal."

Regina gives him a warning look and Henry's smile fades away. "You don't have to pretend," Henry tells him. "I know."

"You know?"

"Robin…"

"I know that Santa Claus isn't real."

"Says who?"

Regina shifts uncomfortably as she watches Henry's eyes fall down to Roland, who nuzzles against his hand expectantly. "Me," she says quietly, taking a short breath. "Okay, Henry. I think it's time to go. You can watch the rest of the parade on TV. We've got to finish up the pies for tonight's dinner."

"But I want to see the new Santa…"

Her lips part and she's ready to reiterate that it's time to go, but Robin's voice cuts in. "I'll help with the pies and whatever other dinner preparations are left," he tells her in a soft voice. "Come on, Regina," he says as his smile returns. "Let the boy see this fantastic Santa you bragged about." His smile brightens when a grin pulls onto Henry's lips. "And once he's seen Santa, he'll come home."

She hesitates for a moment as Henry looks up at her with eager eyes, and then she sighs. "Okay, but as soon as you see Santa, I want you to come home, alright?"" Henry nods and she grabs his chin, grinning as she kisses his forehead. "We don't want to impose."

"Neither of you could ever impose."

She takes another breath as she stands up, smiling warmly as she glances back at Henry and then turns her attention to Robin. "Well, can I at least repay you by inviting you to dinner?" She asks, watching as Robin's grin brightens. "It's the least I can do to repay you for your generosity, and it only seems fair that if you're going to help prepare the meal, you also get to eat the meal."

"Filling pie crust is hardly generous," Robin tells her. "But I gladly accept."

"Can Roland come too?" Henry asks with wide eyes as he looks between them and strokes Roland's fur. "Please?"

"He'll be there with bells on," Robin assures him. "Quite literally."

Henry giggles as he flicks the little bell on Roland's collar, and Regina exhales her breath as she leads Robin toward her apartment to finish the preparations for Thanksgiving dinner.

The morning after Thanksgiving, Regina goes into the department store well before the sun comes up in preparation for the busiest shopping day of the year—and Robin spends the morning convincing Henry to leave Roland for a couple of hours and brave the crazy crowds to visit Santa.

"I'm not sure why we're doing this," Henry says looking up at Robin as they wait in the line. "It seems kind of pointless."

"Humor me."

Henry sighs as he leans out the line, looking at the excited faces of the other children waiting to meet Santa. For a moment, he lets his eyes linger on man dresses as Santa Claus, sitting in the center of a Winter Wonderland display on a red velvety throne. "Time is valuable, though," Henry says, looking back up at Robin. "And this seems like a waste of time."

Robin's eyes narrow as he looks down at Henry. "Just for the sake of argument," he begins, "Let's say there is a Santa Claus, and let's say you don't believe in him…"

"Because he's not real…"

"Just say that he is," Robin says with a sigh. "Are you really willing to risk not getting anything for Christmas?"

Henry's brow creases as he looks from Robin to the Santa Claus and then back. "I didn't believe in him last year and I still got everything I asked my mom for."

"Right…"

"Why would that be any different this year?"

Robin shakes his head, chuckling softly. "You really are your mother's son, you know that."

"Thank you," Henry says, as a satisfied smile stretches across his lips as they step forward in the line.

A few minutes later, Henry is climbing up onto Santa's lap and a smile pulls across Robin's face. Henry introduces himself using his full name of 'Henry Daniel Mills' and extends his hand for a shake, earning a hearty chuckle and a firm handshake from Santa.

"I remember you, Henry," Santa says as a smile pulls onto his lips.

"But that's impossible. We've never met before." Henry says as he shrugs his shoulders. "Maybe you're confusing me with someone else. You have seen a lot of people today."

"No, no. Not today," the Santa replies. "Yesterday, at the parade…" Henry's brow furrows. "You were watching from an upstairs window. That's why I remember you."

Robin watches as Henry's eyes widen. "That's… incredible," Henry tells him. "You must have very good vision."

At that, the Santa Claus laughs. "It's not what it used to be, but… given my age, I'd say it's pretty good." Henry just giggles in reply. "So, tell me, Henry. What would you like me to bring you for Christmas?"

"Nothing, thank you," Henry says in an even voice. "My mom buys my presents." Then, Henry takes a breath. "You know my mom, actually. She works here. She's the Director of Special Events, so she's the person who hired you for the parade."

"Ahhh," the Santa says, offering Henry a little smile. "Your mother is a very nice lady."

"I have to admit," Henry begins, tentatively reaching out and touching his fingers to one of the gold buttons on red velvet coat the man wears. "You're a very good Santa. Usually the store's Santa's beard is too loose or they smell kind of funny. But your beard is stuck on real tight and you smell like peppermint."

"Well, that's because I am the real Santa Claus," he replies as Henry's smile begins to fade. "You don't believe me? Just ask your daddy. He'll tell you."

"I can't do that," Henry says. "I don't know where my dad is."

"Oh, but he's right over…" The Santa motions to where Robin stands, but Henry shakes his head.

"No, that's our friend, Mr. Locksley," Henry explains, looking up at him and trying to keep his voice even as Robin's stomach sinks. "I don't have a dad anymore."

"Ahhh…"

"It's just me and my mom," Henry says, taking a deep breath in an effort to maintain composure. "But she does a really good job on her own, and I know that she's going to get me whatever I ask for for Christmas… well… as long as it's not something too stupid or dangerous or…" Henry's voice trails off and Robin turns to see Regina standing at the edge of the platform at the front of the line. "Hi, Mom…"

Regina's jaw is tight and she takes a few long strides to where Henry sits on Santa's lap. "Time's up, Henry," she says in a soft voice as she reaches for his hand. "We've taken up enough of this nice man's time, and there's a very long line of customers waiting to see him."

"It was lovely meeting you, Henry," Santa says as Henry takes Regina's hand, leading him away from the Santa Claus.

Robin follows, quickly stopping where the Santa Claus sits and shaking his head as he smile. "I'm sorry," he says. "They're… non-believers."

"There's always a few," the Santa replies, offering Robin a wink as he jogs to meet up with Regina and Henry.

When he reaches them, Regina's eyes narrow in his direction and she stoops down in front of Henry, rubbing his arms as a smile pulls onto her lips. "Since you're here," she begins in a soft voice that doesn't at all match her demeanor. "Why don't you head over to the toy department and pick out something you want for Christmas, and maybe write down a couple of other things you think you'd like." Henry grins and nods as she stands up, and then she turns her attention to Robin. "And while he's doing that, would you mind stepping into my office?"

Henry giggles and Robin nods. "I feel like I've just been sent to the principal's office," he tells Henry, earning another giggle before Henry turns in one direction and he follows Regina in another.

"What on earth possessed you to take him to see Santa?" She asks, as soon as the door closes. For a moment, he hesitates, not really knowing how to explain, and as the seconds pass, the crease in her brow deepens and she grows increasingly impatient. "Really, tell me. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that it's Christmas," Robin says. "Kids love seeing Santa at Christmas."

"But Henry doesn't believe in Santa," she says, sighing as she shakes her head. "And then you bring him here and he sees hundreds of gullible children, excitedly waiting to see an actor—a very good actor—playing Santa Claus. He sees all of those children buying into a happy myth and…" She shrugs her shoulders. "Who does he believe then? The myth or the mom?"

"I'm sorry," Robin says. "I didn't think of it that way."

"I know you didn't mean anything by it, but…" Regina shakes her head as she leans against the edge of her desk. "It's important to me that he grows up understanding the value of the truth, and I don't want to let him believe something that's only going to disappoint him later on in life."

"I understand," Robin says with a gentle grin. "And I am sorry."

"It's… fine. Just… in the future, ask me before you do something like this, okay?"

"Absolutely."

"Thank you," she says, offering him a lopsided grin. "And thank you for entertaining him today."

"It's no problem. I love spending time with him." Robin pauses and takes a few short steps toward her. "I love spending time with both of you."

"Robin…"

"How about after you get off work, you two come over," he suggests as his grin brightens. "We can string popcorn and listen to Christmas carols and then, while Henry's distracted playing with Roland and some garland, maybe we could test out some mistletoe."

"I… don't think that's such a good idea."

"I do."

"I know you do," she says as she bites down on her bottom lip. "You've made it very clear how you feel."

"Clarity is good."

She laughs and nods. "Yeah. It is." And then, she takes a breath. "Can I… ask for a rain check?"

"Always."

"Mom?"

Regina looks up to see Henry hovering at the end of the hall. She glances at her watch and then back at him, her brow furrowing as she holds out her hand to him. "Hey, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah," he says, nodding as he sits down beside her. "I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Oh?"

He hesitates for a second, then takes a breath and turns his eyes up to meet hers. "I've been thinking a lot about Christmas."

"It is coming up pretty quickly. Three weeks sounds like a long time, but it'll be here before we know it."

"Mom, why don't I believe in Santa Claus?" Henry asks, fidgeting with his hands as he looks up at her with wide and wondering eyes. "All my friends at school believe in him."

"I know," she says slowly. "But you know the truth."

"But why?"

Closing her book, she sets it down on the end table at her side, and turns so that she's facing Henry. "Because I felt that it was important for you to know the truth, and that truth is one of the most important things in the world. It's important to know the truth, and acknowledge the truth, even when it makes you uncomfortable; and it's important to always be truthful with others and especially with yourself." She smiles a little. "Because… believing in things that aren't true, things that aren't real, will only make you unhappy," she says, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. "And, more than anything, I want you to be happy, Henry."

"Did you believe in Santa Claus when you were my age?"

"I did."

"Did it make you unhappy?"

"Not at first," Regina admits, shaking her head a little. "But then, when I found out all of things I thought were true weren't… I… was disappointed, and yes, that made unhappy."

"But what if he is real," Henry says slowly. "What if we're wrong about this?"

"We're not wrong, Henry."

"But… the Santa at the store remembered me from the window. He saw me during the parade."

"That… doesn't mean anything," Regina says. "Haven't you ever been walking, and looked up and noticed someone looking out their window? It's… a coincidence." For a moment, Henry hesitates. Regina watches as his bottom lip catches between his teeth, and he chews at it almost nervously. "Why else do you think he's actually Santa?"

"Well," Henry begins. "When you and Robin were talking in your office that day, I… kind of was watching him. I was watching and listening, and he knows a lot about toys."

"That doesn't mean…"

"And this little girl came to see him, and she was deaf, and he spoke to her in sign language."

Regina's eyes narrow a bit. "It's not uncommon to know sign language."

"But he looks like every picture of Santa Claus I've ever seen."

"I know," Regina says. "That's kind of why I hired him." Henry's eyes fall to his lap and he sighs—and Regina feels her chest tighten. Sliding over, she stretches her arm around Henry's shoulders and pulls him close, cuddling him to her. She presses a kiss to his hair and closes her eyes, breathing him in. "You want to believe in him, don't you?"

"Maybe," Henry murmurs. "Just… for a little while."

"You know, it doesn't work that way. You can't just decide to believe in something."

"But maybe you can't just decide not to believe in something."

"That's fair," she murmurs, as she presses another kiss to his head. "You know what? I have an idea." Henry looks up at her, his eyes wide and attentive and a smile pulls onto her lips. "You should think of something you want for Christmas, something that you'd never ask me for, and when you figure out what you want to ask for, I'll take you to go see Santa and you can ask for it." Regina's smile pulls tighter as Henry nods in consideration. "And if you wake up on Christmas morning, and you don't have that thing you asked for, you'll know."

"And if I do have it, I'll know."

"Exactly."

"That's awfully clever," Henry says as a grin pulls onto his lips. "I'm going to do that."

"Good," she replies in a soft voice. "Now, can you go back to bed?"

Henry nods, pulling himself up onto his knees to kiss her cheek. "Yeah."

"Good boy…"

"Good night, Mom," he says, as he gets off the couch and pads back to his bedroom. "I love you."

"And I love you," Regina murmurs with a soft sigh as she watches him go.

Regina fumbles with her keys as she shifts her shopping bags in her hands and hits the up arrow on the elevator—and just as he finger presses to the button, she hears Robin's voice calling her name and quick steps behind her.

"Let me help you," he insists as they both step into the elevator and he takes one of the bags from her, then selects their floor. "How are you today?"

"Overwhelmed," she says with a little laugh. "I'm running late, and so dinner is going to be late and there's a hungry six year old waiting for me upstairs." Robin nods as he peers down into the bag he's holding. "You're having a Captain America action figure for dinner?"

Regina rolls her eyes. "No. I made a few other stops… that's why I'm late." She bristles a bit, but a smile pulls onto her lips. "I promised Henry we'd make pizza for dinner tonight."

"Ahh…"

"Well, if you need help with anything, let me know," Robin tells her as a smile pulls on his lips. "You know, I'm always here, if you need me."

She nods—and she does know. "Actually," she begins in a tentative voice, "I was kind of wondering if… maybe… you'd like to join us tonight."

"For dinner?"

She nods, "And a little tree decorating and… maybe a movie." Regina's cheeks flush, betraying her attempt to remain indifferent. "I was sort of hoping that I could cash in that rain check."

"Of course," Robin says as a bright smile tugs onto his lips. "It'll just take a few minutes for me to grab that mistletoe."

"Could you bring Roland, too?" She asks as the doors open and Robin takes a step forward. "Henry loves him."

"Of course," he says again, smiling gently as her a fluttering rises in her chest. "Give me ten minutes." He laughs a little. "I'm an easy sell, but prying Roland away from his favorite spot in the window may prove to be a challenge."

Regina nods as she takes the shopping bag from him, watching him disappear into his apartment—and again, she feels that soft fluttering her chest as her grin deepens. Reaching for her key, she turns it in the lock, letting herself in and smiling instantly as she spots Henry at the kitchen table. There's a roll of Christmas paper beside him and a roll of tape, and he's chewing at his lip as he folds the paper around a little box.

"Hey you…"

"Hi, Mom," he says, not looking up from his project.

"Robin's coming over for dinner," she says as she sets the bags on the counter. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah! Is he bringing…"

"Roland?" Regina laughs. "Yes. He is."

"Good," Henry says decidedly. "Then I am going to finish this up in my room. I got Roland a box for Christmas."

"That was kind of you."

"Yeah," he says as a small grin pulls onto his lips. "I found it in my closet and figured since I wasn't using it, he could."

"Oh…" she chuckles softly, watching as Henry collects his things and she unloads the groceries—and no sooner than the bag is empty, there's a soft knock at the door. A smile tugs onto her lips as she smoothes her skirt and opens the door. "Hi," she says as she steps aside to let Robin and Roland in. "Henry's in his room," she says to the cat. "But you can't go in just yet." Roland's yellow eyes turn up to look at her and she reaches out, stoking two fingers over the space between his ears. "He'll be out soon and then you two can play."

Robin laughs as he lets Roland leap from his arms and then, he holds up the piece of mistletoe and leans in for a kiss. Regina smiles as she leans up onto her toes and kisses him softly—and then, she pushes him back and swats the back of her hand over his chest.

"What? You said to bring it," he laughs.

"For later," she says as she turns back toward the kitchen, chuckling softly as Roland paws and Henry's bedroom door. "Right now, we have pizza to make."

Robin follows her and together, they start dinner. Robin opens up the pre-made crusts and spreads on the sauce, while Regina slices the pepperonis and vegetables. His eyebrow arches when she opens a bottle of wine, liberally pouring two glasses and every now and then, she catches his gaze—smiling at the way he's smiling at her.

Henry and Roland play in the living room, and Roland bats at low-hanging ornaments on the tree, earning laughs from Henry, as Robin and Regina continue to prepare dinner. When the pizzas are in the oven, they make a salad, chatting about their day and upcoming plans for the holiday. Robin cuts the sausage and the mozzarella as she cuts the lettuce and tomatoes, and she sucks in a deep breath as she asks if he has plans for Christmas dinner.

"Is that an invitation?" He asks, looking up at her with sparkling blue eyes that once more, cause that familiar fluttering in her chest.

"It is, if you want it to be."

"I'd love it to be."

"Then, it is," she tells him as she drops a handful of salami into the salad. "Dinner will be a six."

"I'll be here."

A smile tugs up at the corner of her mouth as she turns and bends to check the pizzas—and when she glances into the living room, she can see Henry watching them with a curious grin.

The three of them eat dinner together, and when it's done and cleaned up, Henry puts in a How the Grinch Stole Christmas and changes into a pair of pajamas as she drags out a box of old ornaments. She can't help but smile as Robin lifts Henry on to his shoulders so that he can reach higher spots on the tree; and by the time the credits of the movie roll, Henry's asleep on the carpet. He's lying on his stomach and Roland is curled up in a ball on his back. Robin laughs as he scoops up the cat and Regina stoops to pick up Henry. She can feel his eyes as she carries Henry into his bedroom and tucks him into bed—and as soon as she bends to kiss his forehead, Roland leaps into the bed and nuzzles against him. Regina laughs and turns to see Robin hovering the door way and a smile tugs onto her lips. Pulling Henry's door shut, she reaches for Robin's hand, tugging him into the living room.

"Still have that mistletoe?"

"Of course…" He tells her as she pulls him down onto the couch beside her. "I'm glad you invited me over tonight."

"I am, too."

"I like the direction this is headed in…" Regina takes a breath and nods as her stomach flops and she reaches for the mistletoe, a convenient distraction from the direction their conversation. A smile pulls onto Robin's lips as she holds the mistletoe up between them, and a moment later, his lips find their way to hers. The kiss is soft and sweet and unexpecting, and she sighs as his lips drag over her jaw, settling in the spot just below her earlobe. "I love you," he murmurs breathlessly.

And then her entire body tenses and before she can even fully process his words, she's pushing him back. "What?"

Robin blinks a couple of times and she watches as he swallows hard, trying to understand what's change. "I… love you."

"No," she says as she gets up from the couch. "You don't. You can't."

"Regina…"

"You barely know me."

"That's not true," he says, slowly rising to his feet. "I've spent the last few years getting to know you and falling in love with you."

"Don't say that…"

"I know you're careful…"

"I don't want a relationship." Robin sighs as his head falls back, and her heart races as her stomach churns. "If I've given you any reason to think otherwise, I'm sorry."

"Regina…"

"This was a mistake."

"No…"

"It was," she says as she turns away from him. "You should go." She can feel his eyes on her and she can feel warm tears brimming in her eyes. "I'll… return your cat when he…"

"He can stay with Henry for the night," Robin murmurs quietly. "Thank you for dinner," he says as he leaves—and as soon as the door closes behind him, she crumbles.

Henry holds her hand as they stand in the long line to see Santa. Regina watches as he fidgets nervously—and she wants desperately to ask him what he's planning to ask Santa for because more than anything, she doesn't want him to be disappointed on Christmas morning.

"You're sure about this?" She asks. "You know, you can just ask me for…"

" know," Henry tells her with a nod. "But… I don't think you'd get me this."

"Try me."

"Mom," he says, shooting her a warning glance. "We talked about this. We have a deal."

"I know, I know," she murmurs. "I just… want you to have a happy Christmas."

"I know you do," he tells her as a smile pulls onto his lips and he cranes his neck for a look at Santa. "And I think I'm going to." Her brow furrows and she sighs as Henry looks back at her. "We're almost there."

"We are," she says with a nod, suddenly feeling nervous.

The line moves quickly, and she watches as a teenager dressed as an elf takes Henry by the hand. She can't help the grin that forms on her lips as another elf directs her over to the side—and she frowns at the realization that she's just out of earshot.

"Well, hello again," the Santa says as Henry's placed on his lap. "I didn't expect to see you again, Henry."

"You remembered my name!"

"Of course," Santa says. "I remember the names of all the children on the Nice List." He shakes his head and offers a little chuckle. "And the ones on the Naughty List, but sometimes I wish I could forget about that."

Henry laughs, and then his expression turns serious. "My mom and I had a long talk," Henry begins. "And she said that I should ask you for something that I know she'd never get me, or something I could never ask her for. Then, if I get it, I'll know you're real…"

"And if you don't, you'll believe that I'm not."

"Exactly," Henry tells him with an nod as he reaches into his coat pocket. "And I know what I want now."

"Do you?" Henry nods as pulls an envelope from his pocket. Glancing up, he sees Regina's brow crease as he hands it to Santa. Henry fidgets nervously as Santa's gloved fingers slip beneath the seal and his eyes widen as he pulls out a catalogue picture. "What's this?"

"It's what I want for Christmas," Henry whispers. "It's all I ever want."

"Oh, well… Henry…"

"I know," Henry nods. "It's not very likely."

"You want a family for Christmas," Santa says in a low voice. "But… but these things, they take time."

"I know," Henry says with a nod. "But I figure if one man can make it all across the world and can stop at every single house to deliver presents to every single kid who believes in him, then… he can get someone a house, a little sister and a dad." Henry sighs as a tight and sad smile form over his lips. "And if he can't, then he's exactly what my mom says—a very nice old man who plays Santa at the department store."

"Henry…"

"I know, it's a big order."

"A very big one," Santa agrees as he folds the picture back up. "Can I… keep this? For reference, you know?"

"Of course," Henry tells him with a nod. "If you lose it, it's page ninety-six in the catalogue."

"Good to know," Santa says with a little laugh as he tucks the picture into his coat. "Henry, you've given me quite the challenge this season."

"My mom says something similar to that all that all that time," Henry tells him, giggling a little. "Usually when she's trying not to get mad at me for spilling something on the carpet or… breaking a lamp or… destroying something."

"Merry Christmas, Henry," Santa as an elf reaches for his hand.

"Merry Christmas," he replies, as he takes a deep breath and takes the elf's hand—all the while thinking how unlikely it is that he'll get his Christmas wish and reminding himself not to get his hopes up.

Robin sighs as he sits down on the bench after yet another failed attempt to catch a cab. The snow starts to pick up and he realizes on the day before Christmas Eve, he might as well start walking. His head falls back and his eyes close and he's only vaguely aware that someone's sit down beside him—and he finds himself wishing that it were Regina. Since that night in her apartment, they haven't spoken. She returned Roland at some point before the sun had risen, using her extra key to do so, and by the time he'd woken up, she'd already gone to work. In the days after that, he hadn't once run into her in the hall or in the elevator, and he suspects she's now taking the stairs as a way to avoid him.

"Hello there," a voice booms beside him—and when his eyes flutter open, the department store Santa Claus is sitting beside him. "You're the man who brought Henry—Regina Mills' boy—to see me a few weeks ago…" His voice lingers on the last syllable for a moment, then there's a flicker of recognition in the old man's eyes. "Robin, the friend."

"Yes," Robin nods. "The friend."

"You… don't seem happy about that."

"Well," Robin sighs as he shakes his head. "Regina and I have never put a label on what we are… or were."

"Were?"

He nods. "I told her that I love her."

"Ahh…"

"She… wasn't so happy to hear that."

"She doesn't love you?"

Robin shrugs, "I honestly have no idea." He takes a deep breath and slowly exhales it as he looks out at the busy street. "I thought I knew, but I was wrong."

"Perhaps, but perhaps not," the old man murmurs. "Ms. Mills is a very private person…"

"She is," Robin nods. "I've known her for five years and… everything I know about her, I've pieced together from a hundred little conversations. She had Henry when she was in graduate school, and his father was never really interested in being a part of his life. After he left, Regina put up these walls and… she won't lower them for anyone." He shakes his head as he looks back at the older man. "She moved in across the hall when Henry was a toddler. I was new to the building and so was she and…" He laughs softly at the memory. "I had a fuzzy kitten that her son liked to play with… and…I fell for them both almost immediately."

"But she didn't fall for you?"

"I… don't know. Sometimes I think she did, and then other times… I don't know what to think. Maybe it'd be easier to… just cut my losses and move on."

"And what about the boy?"

"Henry?" Robin asks as smile pulls onto his lips. "I love that kid like he's my own son… and… that makes the ups and downs with Regina all the harder." He shakes his head. "I really thought we were getting somewhere this time around."

"You want to build a life with her."

"I do," Robin nods—and then he chuckles softly. "And I don't know why I'm telling you all of this."

The old man smiles as a cab pull up to the curb. "Well, at least now I know what you want for Christmas."

Robin's eyes narrow and he nods. "A family for Christmas? That seems like quiet a tall order."

"Well, it wouldn't be the first tall order I've gotten today," he says with a hearty laugh as his eyes sparkle. "And one wish you made today was granted—there's your cab."

Robin nods and laughs, and as he rises from the bench, he extends his hand. "Thank you for lending an ear—and, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas indeed," the older man says, as he grasps Robin's hand. "You've helped me out more than I can even say." Robin's brow creases as the man gets to his feet and begins his way down the snowy side walk, humming what sounds like a Christmas carol has he goes.

And then, when Robin looks back to the cab, Regina is standing in front of the doors of the department store. He blinks as he looks between her and the cab—and a soft smile pulls onto his lips. "Would you mind sharing?"

"Of course not," she says, grinning as he opens the door for her. "It's really starting to snow. I wouldn't dream of making you walk in this weather," she tells him as she slides into the cab. Robin slides in beside her and she gives the drive the address their building—and then, she takes a breath as the cab pulls away from the curb. "Besides, it'll give me a chance to apologize for the other night."

"There's no need."

"I was…"

"Scared?"

"Yes," she admits with a little nod.

"Well," he murmurs as a small smile tugs onto his lips. "No permanent damage done." He grins as he looks over at her. "I just need a little time to… lick my wounds."

"Of course," she murmurs as she looks back out the opposite window and watches the city fly by.

Henry sighs as he sits down in front of the tree, crossing his legs beneath himself as he looks up at the sparkling lights and shimmering ornaments. Beneath the tree are a pile of brightly colored packages, and he scans them—there are boxes from his mom and from his grandparents, and he can almost tell what's in each of them. As usual, there are just as many gifts as there were items on his Christmas list.

"Hey you," Regina murmurs as she stoops down beside him and holds out a mug of hot chocolate. "What are you doing?"

"Just looking at the presents."

"Ah," she nods. "I take it something's missing?"

Henry shrugs as takes the mug. "The thing I asked Santa for wouldn't exactly fit underneath the tree."

"No?"

"No," he says with a sigh as he looks back at her. "Mom, did you and Robin get into a fight?"

"What?"

"He hasn't been over in… almost a week." Henry looks down at the hot chocolate and plucks a half-melted marshmallow from it. "That's not like him."

"Well… he's been… busy."

Henry blinks up at her skeptically. "Is that why he's home every night?"

"Oh…"

"I notice these things," Henry tells her before taking a long sip of his hot chocolate. "Are you going to tell me?"

"There's nothing to tell," she murmurs as she looks at the tree, fully aware of the terrible liar she is and that her son can likely see right through her. "It's just… a busy time of year for a lot of people."

"I have a present for him."

"You do?"

Henry nods, "And one for Roland."

"Oh, right… the box."

"I thought I'd give them their presents on Christmas Day when Robin came over for dinner, but… he's not going to be coming over for dinner, is he?"

"I… don't know," she murmurs honestly as she looks back at him. "We haven't talked about it." Henry sighs and nods—and she knows he's inferred that it's unlikely Robin will be attending dinner despite the earlier extended invitation, and she feels a pang of guilt as she acknowledges that she won't be asking again because she doesn't want to hear his answer. "Regardless of whether or not we have company," she says, "We'll have a nice dinner."

"We always do," Henry agrees with a nod as he takes another long sip of the hot chocolate. "And just for the sake of argument," he says as he hands the mug back to her. "I am going to go to bed."

"Oh? It's only ten thirty," she murmurs with a grin. "I was hoping we could cuddle up and watch a movie."

"Not tonight," he tells her with a regretful grin as he shrugs his shoulder. "It's Christmas Eve, so like I said, for the sake of argument, I think I should go to bed now."

"Okay," she murmurs, again feeling a little pang of guilt as he leans in and kisses her cheek. "Good night, mom."

"Good night, Henry."

"Oh!" He says suddenly, turning back just before turning down the hallway toward his room. "I got the mail today. Grandpa and Gram sent you a card. It's thick. There's probably a gift card in

"Oh, okay," Regina murmurs, glancing toward the stack of mail on the coffee table. "Thanks."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Henry," she says as he disappears down the hall, and as his bedroom door closes, she gets up to check the mail.

Sifting through Christmas cards and last-minute holiday ads, she flips through it all—and then finally, the last envelope falls from the stack. She blinks down at it, slowly picking it up. Her first name is written across the front in a gold marker, and the word 'urgent' is written beneath it. There's no address or postage, and when she opens it, there's a single piece of paper—Regina, meet me at St. Patrick's just after the midnight mass. It's important. Please come—Robin. She blinks a couple of times and reads the note again and again; and then, she gets up and walks across the hall. She holds her breath as she knocks on Robin's door and when he doesn't answer, she sighs and returns to her apartment—and as she closes the door behind her, she feels a soft fluttering in her chest and her smile warms.

An hour and a half later, she's dressed and hailing a cab—and when the cab pulls up at the church, bells are ringing and dozens of people are walking down the front steps. They're smiling and a few of them waves as she walks against the current of the crowd, and when she steps into the church, her breath catches in her chest. Candles light the room, giving it a soft and almost romantic glow, and deep red poinsettias line the aisles. She takes a few steps in, craning her neck from one side to the other in search of Robin—and when she's finally alone in the church, she lets out a disappointed little sigh. Reaching into her pocket, she pulls out his note, making sure she's at the right church and at the right time, and looking down at her watch, she sighs again.

"You must be Regina," the priest says as he steps out from the vestibule to the left. "Are you ready?"

"For what?" She asks, taking a few steps toward him as the wedding march begins to play. She blinks as she steps up to the altar. "I'm sorry, I don't… know what's going on here. Is someone getting married?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No," she says sincerely—and before she can say any more, the church doors open and Robin steps inside. A small smile draws onto her lips as he brushes snow off of his coat, and when he looks up, his eyes immediately fall to her. She watches as his eyebrows arch as he walks toward her, and the closer he comes, the easier it is to see that he's just as confused as she is. "Hi," she murmurs as she looks between him and the priest.

"Is… someone getting married?"

"That's what I wanted to know," she answers. "But I don't…"

"Yes," the priest cuts in. "Are you ready?"

"I'm sorry?" Robin asks. "I just got here. Can someone please catch me up?"

"You… didn't do this?" She asks, again looking between Robin and the priest.

"No…"

"You're sure."

"Yes." He nods. "But if you're asking me... does this mean… you didn't do this either?"

She shakes her head. "You sent me a note."

"You sent me a note," he counters.

"No…"

"Yes…"

"Robin…"

"Why would I make something like this up?"

The priest chuckles softly, shaking his head as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a red velvet ring box, slowly opening it and holding it out between them—and a soft gasp escapes her lips as she looks at a ring she's looked at and dreamed about a thousand times at the department store.

"Oh my god," Robin murmurs. "Where did that… come from? I left it in my…"

"You bought that?" Regina cuts it as her eyes widen. "You… brought an engagement ring."

Robin offers her a sheepish grin. "Just… in case…"

"In case?"

He nods. "I know we haven't talked about it, but… I thought if we continued in the direction I thought we were going in… that maybe one day…"

"You thought about marrying me?" He nods—and before he can reply a smile stretches onto her lips "Okay."

"Okay?"

"I mean, if you still want…"

"Regina, are you asking me to marry you?"

She shrugs her shoulders as a little smile creeps onto her lips. "I mean… we're here and… there's a ring and…"

"Yes," he says immediately.

"Yes?"

"Yes," he nods—and then they both laugh out as they turn to the priest, who only smiles before pulling out a little book to begin the ceremony.

Regina smiles as her head turns on her pillow and Robin's hand slides against her stomach. "Merry Christmas," she murmurs as her eyes flutter open. The room is warm with sunlight, just beyond the window snowflakes are fluttering down and beside her, Robin's blue eyes are shining.

"Merry Christmas," he murmurs back, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "Do you think Henry will be surprised?"

"That you and I got married last night?" She asks, laughing a little as she pulls herself up. "I think stunned is a more accurate description."

"But… a good stunned?"

"A wonderful stunned," she says as she leans in for another kiss. He laughs a little as Roland meows at the bedroom door and his claws scratch at wood as he tries to break in. "Let's go wake him up."

Robin nods as they get out of bed, pulling on pajamas and robes, and as Regina opens the door, he scoops up Roland and a smile twists onto his lips. "I have an idea…"

Regina follows him to the other end of the hall and opens Henry's bedroom door, dropping Roland down and watching as he prances over to the bed. Robin's arm slides around Regina's shoulder as Roland hops up onto the bed, walking over Henry and nuzzling his cheek, until the little boy starts to stir.

Henry's eyes flutter open and a smile pulls onto his lips as he sits up to pet Roland, and slowly, his brow creases as he looks up—and then, his eyes grow wide.

"Merry Christmas, Henry," Regina says as a smile stretches over her lips as he looks from her to Robin and the back again. "Before you go and see what's underneath the tree… I… have something to tell you."

"Oh my gosh," Henry murmurs as he scoops up Roland and gets out of bed, his eyes widening as he see the ring on his mother's finger. "No way."

Regina looks up at Robin and then takes a step toward Henry. "Last night, Robin and I…"

"Got married?" Henry asks, again looking between them as his hands begin to tremble. "Really?"

"Really," Regina nods as Robin steps into the room. "I know I should have at least talked you about it before…"

"I can't believe it," Henry says as throws himself into Regina's arms. "I can't believe it!"

"Well, believe it, kiddo," Robin says as Roland meows loudly between them. "Now, come on, let's go and see what you got for Christmas."

Robin and Regina both laugh as Henry nods, running out of his room as Roland chases behind him. Regina can't help but smile brightly as Robin's fingers fold around hers, and he gives her hand a little tug as they go to join Henry and Roland in the living room. Henry tears into his presents, every now and then looking back at Robin and Regina and smiling in disbelief—and when the phone rings, Henry's breath catches.

Regina gets up to answer it and Robin slides down onto the floor with Henry, and hands him one of the presents that he got him and added to the pile the night before. "How about this one?"

"Okay," Henry says, grinning as he takes the gift—and in the background, they can hear Regina, protesting something. Robin shrugs as Henry looks to him and, then as Regina concedes agreeing to do whatever at one o'clock and then, when she rejoins then, she's a little flustered. "Who was that?" Henry asks with wide eyes as a tentative grin pulls onto his lips.

"My boss," she sighs. "He… wants to do next year's catalogue shoot today."

"We're going to the catalogue house?" Henry asks, his voice piquing with excitement.

"Yes," Regina nods. "Apparently, someone told him that I got married last night… and they thought as a wedding gift, we could have family pictures taken…"

"And those pictures would be used in next year's catalogue?"

"Exactly."

Robin laughs a little. "Well, I suppose a gift is… a gift."

"That's not why we're going," Henry says, shaking his head as his smile brightens.

"Henry, it is…"

"It's not!" He says, rising to his feet. "I asked Santa Claus for that house!"

"Henry…"

"I did!" He tells them with a vigorous nod. "You told me to ask Santa for something I'd never ask you for and…"

"And you asked for that house?"

He nods, "Well… that and a couple of other things."

"Like what?" Robin asks, his brow furrowing as he looks between them, suddenly remembering the conversation he had with the department store Santa on the bench. "What else did you ask Santa for?"

"A dad."

"Oh, Henry," Regina murmurs.

"I asked, and he got one for me," Henry tells her.

"That's… not…" Regina's voice trails off as she looks to Robin, who only shrugs. "Henry, that's not why Robin and I got married yesterday."

"Isn't it?" Robin asks as a smile pulls onto his lips. "It's as good of a reason as any other. It's not like it was planned."

"Not you, too," she sighs as she sinks down beside him, smiling as his arm folds around her waist. "Regardless, we don't have to leave for a couple of hours and you," she says, reaching out and squeezing Henry's hand, "have a ton of gifts to open… real gifts." Henry grins and nods, but his smile deepens as he tears the paper off of Robin's gift.

An hour later, they're all sitting in a cab on their way to the catalogue house. Henry sits on Robin's lap, watching as they leave New York city behind and Roland is curled up in a ball on Regina's lap—something that made the cab driver incredibly nervous—and Roland's carrier sits between them. Finally, they pull up the long driveway to the house and Henry perches at the window. "I hate to break it to you, Mom," Henry says as the cab comes to a stop. "You were wrong about this one."

"We are here for pictures, Henry."

"Are we?" He asks as he nods to the house. "Then where is the camera crew?"

Regina blinks and as Robin bends to look out the window. "And… our name is on the mailbox."

"What?" She asks, as Robin reaches for Roland and tucks him into his carrier. "What's going on?"

"The house is ours," Henry says simply. "I asked Santa for the house and he got it for us."

"Henry that's…" her voice trails off as Robin shrugs as the three of them get out of the cab—and as soon as they do, the door opens and Regina's boss steps out onto the front porch. "Where is everyone?"

A grin pulls onto the man's lips. "I… got a phone call from our Santa last night," he begins in a uncertain voice. "He said that you and you new husband were looking for a house and…" He shrugs. "You've said a thousand times how much you love this one." He pauses. "When did you get married?"

"Last night," Robin tells him as Regina's eyes widen.

"But… I… can't afford this house," she says, shaking her head. "This house is…"

"You got a bonus, Regina," he says with a little laugh. "We all did—and we owe it all to you, after you hired that sensational Santa Claus."

"But…"

"The bonus is more than enough for a hefty down payment…"

"I… don't believe this."

"Believe it," Henry says with a giggle. "Roland and I are going to pick out a room and do some exploring." Robin laughs as Henry takes the carrier from him, stepping past them all and entering the house.

"I… don't know what to say," she murmurs, looking back at Robin as she takes the key. "Except for… thank you and… Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," he says. "Now, I have to be getting back—the grandchildren will be arriving soon."

"Of course," Regina murmurs in a hushed whisper as she looks back to Robin, who only smiles at her. "This… can't be possible."

"I… think it is," he says, leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to her lips. "Now, let's go check it out." She nods as they step inside the house, and a smile pulls onto her lips as she watches Henry pull Roland from his carrier. He scoops up the cat as his fingers touch the wood banister and a smile stretches across his lips. "Did you pick a room yet?" Robin asks.

"Not yet," Henry tells him. "I just… I have one question."

"Shoot."

"Well, I… I asked Santa for three things." Henry looks between them. "He got me two of them, so… he'll get the third thing, right?" He pauses as he chews at his lip. "I mean, it'll take awhile, but… he'll get it for me, right?"

Robin laughs a little as his hand slides around Regina's waist, and he glances over at her as she stares out into the open space of the living room with wide with disbelief. "Henry, if you asked Santa for something," he says, "I think it's safe to say that it's already on its way."

"Good," Henry says as a smile pulls back onto his lips and starts up the stairs. "I really hope so."

"This is unbelievable," Regina murmurs under her breath as she turns to Robin and grins. "This… is just incredible."

"It is," Robin agrees, laughing softly at her amazement.

"I… don't remember the last time I felt… this… this…"

"Happy?"

"Yeah," she murmurs as she starts to lean in—and then, she stops. "Henry?"

"Yes?"

"What else did you ask Santa Claus for?"

Henry giggles a bit as he looks between them. "A baby sister," he says as he skips the rest of the way up the stairs—and both Robin and Regina's eyes grow wide. Slowly they both look down between them and then back up to each other as their smiles return, this time a little bit brighter, and they lean for another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2: A Year Later

The warm fall breeze sweeps in through the open window as Robin tightens his tie, glancing toward Regina as she stands in front of the mirror. A small smile twists onto his lips as she turns, grimacing judgmentally as she pulls at the fabric of her shirt, watching the way it falls over the curve of her stomach.

"I… don't know about this," she murmurs. "It looks… too tight."

"You look beautiful," he tells her, leaning in and pressing a fluttering kiss against her cheek, "Absolutely stunning."

She rolls her eyes as her head turns to the side, and she continues to examine the outfit. "Maybe with a different skirt…"

"Maybe," he begins, "You should take the day off. Get back into those warm pajamas and…"

"We've talked about this."

"I know, but… I could take the day off too, and after Henry goes to school, we could cuddle up and watch a few movies and take a nap and… maybe try to induce labor."

Regina's eyes roll. "We're not doing anything that's going to make this little girl come any faster. The next couple of days are very busy for me."

"Well, maybe you should consider…"

"Robin," she cuts in with a sigh as she turns to face him. "I have three meetings today and a hundred things to…"

"And in four days, you're having a baby," he interjects. "You have an assistant and someone will be filling in for you at the store. You don't have to be the one to…"

"The Thanksgiving Day Parade is the pinnacle of my year," she tells him. "It costs millions of dollars to put together and if it's a flop, it could cost us millions of dollars—and would likely cost me my job. I'm not leaving it in the hands of my replacement." She shakes her head as a smile pulls onto her lips. "Besides, I worked up until the day I had Henry. Three hours before I went into labor, I was taking an exam. You're forgetting that I've done this before."

"I haven't forgotten," he murmurs, chuckling softly as he shakes his head. "It'd be impossible for me to forget since you keep reminding me of it." Leaning in, he kisses her again as she stares into the closet. "Try it with pants."

A grin pulls onto her lips. "I knew I looked boxy."

"You don't look boxy," Robin says as she turns away from him. "You're… nine months pregnant. And I still standby the "stunningly beautiful" assessment I made a few minutes ago."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," she says, tugging her skirt as she pulls a pair of black slacks from the hanger. "But… I appreciate the effort."

Shaking his head, he chuckles softly as he steps up behind her to ease down the zipper of her skirt. She mutters something about the idiocy of putting zippers on maternity wear as she takes his hand and steps into the pants, breathing out a sigh of relief as she draws up the softer fabric of the pants. "That's… a little better," she murmurs, turning her head from side to side in the mirror.

Robin pulls her back against him, hugging her from behind as his chin rests on her shoulder. "If work gets to be too much, promise me that you'll stop," he murmurs softly as she turns her head to look at him. "And promise that you'll call me at my office to check in, regardless."

"I will," she says with a nod, smiling as he presses his lips to her cheek. "But only if you kiss me properly."

Robin grins as he turn himself in front of her. His hand sweeps up over her cheek and his fingers thread through her hair as he leans in. His lips brush over hers and she smiles as her lips part. His other hand settles on the soft swell of her abdomen as he kisses her softly, grinning against her lips as she kisses him back.

From the door way, Henry giggles, scrunching up his nose as he looks between them, and slowly, they turn to face him. Roland meows loudly as he weaves between their legs, voicing his displeasure of having to wait for his breakfast—and Robin laughs as Regina pulls back and her cheeks flush slightly. He leans in, pecking her lips one last time before turning away from her and sweeping up Roland as he takes Henry's hand, and they make their way downstairs to the kitchen with promises of tuna for Roland and Lucky Charms for Henry.

Regina stands at her filing cabinet, filing away the notes from her morning meeting when a soft knock comes at her door. She shifts her eyes up and her voice calls for the person on the other side of the door to come in and her smile warms as the man she'd hired to be the department store's Santa the previous year steps in.

"Regina," he says as his smile brightens. "It's good to see you again."

"Yes," she replies as a smile pulls onto her lips. "It's good to see you, too. And… I was just thinking of you."

His eyes move down to her pregnant stomach and his smile warms. "I take it that you and your family had a good year."

"Oh," she murmurs, looking down as her hand settles over her stomach. "Yes. We have."

"So, you liked your, um, gift?" The old man shakes his head. "I realize that it was a tad… presumptuous."

"Yes, we liked it," she says slowly as soft chuckle rises into her voice. "Though with this part," she murmurs as her hand rubs over her shirt. "I'd like to think her father and I had some control over it."

"Of course," he says, offering her a hearty laugh. "It wouldn't have happened had the two of you not wanted it, no matter what I promised your boy."

"Right…"

"He's doing well?"

"Very well," Regina nods. "He's… very happy."

"That's wonderful," the Santa says, his smile warming and his voice booming. "I am so glad."

Regina takes a breath, still not completely comfortable with the notion that the man before her is actually Santa Claus or that the man before is responsible for the good fortune that's come into her life—yet, she can't deny the part he played and she can't be ungrateful for the gentle push he'd provided. "I… wanted to get in touch with you, actually," she says, pushing the drawer of the filing cabinet closed. "But I haven't been able to reach you."

"Right," he nods, offering a regretful little sigh. "I've been out of town."

"Of course…" She says, taking a breath. "Well, if you're going to be in New York for the holidays, then I was hoping you'd like to be the store's Santa Claus again."

"That's why I'm here," he confesses. "I had such fun last year."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Your boy gave me quite the challenge—and it renewed my vigor, so to speak." He shakes his head. "Every now and then, even I need a reminder of the magic of the Christmas season."

"Yes," Regina murmurs as she goes to her desk. "He… has a way of doing that."

"He's nearly made a believer out of you."

Looking up, she reaches for a folder—a contract for this year's season. "Does this mean I'm your next project?"

The old man's laugh booms, drawing a smile to her face. "Oh, no," he says, shaking his head. "It'll be years before I'm ready for another challenge like the one I had last year. And… you believe, even if you can't quite admit it, you do believe." He grins as his eyes fall to the cover of that season's catalogue, which bears the smiling faces of Robin and Henry and herself—a photograph that was taken just a few weeks before. "That beautiful family of yours is proof of it."

She feels a tingling in her chest and she nods as her smile deepens. Rubbing absently over the swell of her stomach, she takes a breath. "So, let's make this official," she says, sitting down and motioning to the chair in front of her desk—ready for just a little more Christmas magic.

Three days later, at twelve twenty-five in the morning, Natalie Lillian Locksley graced them all with her presence.

Swaddled in a pink blanket, she sleeps in her mother's arms—tuckered out from hours of screaming as she was cleaned up and given her shots—and despite her exhaustion, Regina can't let her eyes close. There's a soft knock at the door then Robin's head pokes in, followed by a giant pink balloon and Henry.

"Hey, you," she murmurs, holding out her hand and wiggling her fingers as Henry comes into the room. "Want to meet your baby sister?"

Regina smiles as her son runs toward her, still wearing his slippers and pajamas. "What's her name?"

"Natalie," Regina says. "Natalie Lillian Locksley."

"I like it," Henry says, smiling up at his mother before peeking over her arm to catch a glimpse of the baby she holds. "It's pretty."

"We thought so," Robin says, chuckling softly as he lifts Henry so that he can get a better look, "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

"You know who she looks like?" Regina asks as a grin pulls onto her lips, and Henry shakes his head. "You."

Henry's eyes widen as he looks from Regina to Natalie. "Really? You think so?"

"I really think so," Regina nods. "She has the same chubby cheeks and little nose, and… well… she's not doing it now, but she likes to stick out her tongue, just like you did when you were a baby." She laughs as Henry smiles as he rubs the back of his fingers slowly against his little sister's hand. "It's a good thing she has blue eyes because if her eyes were hazel, like yours, I wouldn't be able to tell her baby pictures from yours."

At that, Robin chuckles softly. "In your old and senile days?"

"Exactly," she replies, chuckling as she looks back at him, rolling her eyes in a way that's come to be a show of affection.

"Like Robin's eyes…"

"Yes," she murmurs, grinning up at Robin whose smiling eyes have shifted down to the tiny girl nestled in her arms. "It's hard to tell, but… I think she has his dimples, too."

"Mom?" Henry asks, his smile fading slightly. "Did… my dad have hazel eyes like mine?"

Regina's breath catches, caught off guard by the question, and from the corner of her eye she sees Robin's hand squeeze Henry's shoulder. "Yes. He did."

"Oh," Henry breathes out quietly. "I… just wondered that."

"Have you… been wondering other things about him?" Regina asks, trying in vain to keep her voice even as Henry shakes his head and returns his attention to Natalie. "Because you can always ask me about him."

"No," he tells her in quiet voice. "I just wondered that… since you have brown eyes and Grandpa and Gram both have brown eyes, and now Robin and Natalie have blue ones."

"You know," she begins, looking up at Robin as she takes a breath. "I know I've never had much to say about him and… what I have said hasn't been kind, but Henry, I want you to know that… its okay for you …ask about him, to be curious about him." She shrugs, as a little ill-timed yawn escapes her. "They're not all bad memories, after all… he gave me you."

Henry nods, shifting a little uncomfortably, but before he can respond, Robin's voice cuts in. "You know, it's… getting kind of late," he says looking between Regina and Henry, and combing his fingers through the boy's hair. "Your mom has had a very long day and I think you need to get back to bed. It's almost two in the morning."

"But…"

"We'll come back in the morning. I promise."

"But, I have school in the morning."

"No you don't," Robin says in a serious voice. "The day after you get a brand new sister, you don't have to go to school." He scoffs, pretending to be surprised as Henry's brow creases skeptically. "It's a rule." And again, before Henry can reply, Robin laughs, scooping him up and holding him up above Regina and Natalie. "Kiss your mom and your sister."

"I love you, Henry," Regina whispers as he kisses her cheek, and as Robin lowers Henry to Natalie and he kisses the top of her head, giggling a little as her wispy hair tickles his lips. Her gaze catches Robin's and a grin pulls onto her lips as leans in, kissing her softly and murmuring for what seems like the thousandth time that day that he loves her. Swallowing hard, she lets out a shaky breath, her eyes welling with tears as Robin twists Henry around, tucking him beneath his arm as he leans down to kiss his daughter.

There's another round of hugs, and Robin places the sleeping baby back into the bassinette at the side of Regina's bed, kissing her little hands and feet. Henry stands beside him, leaning up onto the tips of his toes as he presses his lips to his fingers then touch them to his sister's cheek—and her heart swells.

Robin take's Henry's hand, giving her a quick wink as he turns off the light, and he and Henry disappear into the hallway…

"Can I go to the bathroom before we leave?" Henry asks, looking up at Robin.

"Yeah, I think there's one just off of the waiting room," Robin says, looking up and pointing to the sign. "Right over there."

"I'll be right back…"

"Okay," Robin murmurs, letting go of his hand and watching as his slippered feet pad toward the men's room. "And I'll be… here."

Exhaling a long breath he falls into one of the chairs, closing his eyes as a smile pulls onto his lips—and never before has ever felt so happily exhausted. He's vaguely aware that a few minutes have passed, and before he can even start to wonder, he hears footsteps and someone sitting down across from him. When his eyes open he fully expects to see Henry sitting across from him; but instead, he finds a perfect stranger—a stranger with the same exhausted smile that he wears.

"New dad, too?" The man asks, practically beaming as if he can't wait to brag—a feeling Robin knows all too well.

"Yes," he says, pulling himself up. "I suppose I am."

"My wife just had our first—a girl who has yet to be named."

"Your wife had a baby today? As in…this very young morning?" The man nods and Robin's smile deepens. "Then our daughters share a birthday."

"Does she have a name? My wife and I have been agonizing…"

Chuckling softly, Robin nods. "Natalie."

"Ah, we looked at that one…"

"What a coincidence."

"It means… uh..."

"Born at Christmas," Robin supplies. "Which, we're fully aware that today isn't actually Christmas, but…" he laughs a little and shakes his head, knowing that his daughter will one day be appalled to know this detail. "She was conceived on Christmas Day, so we figured…"

"Close enough."

"Exactly."

"Is this your first, too?"

"No," Robin's quick to say, reaching beneath himself to pull out his wallet. "My wife and I have a son—Henry." He fumbles opening it, and quickly turning to a picture of Henry. "He's seven and…" A smile draws onto his lip as he looks down at the picture—one of Henry laughing as Roland nuzzles his cheek. "He's so excited to be a big brother." And when he looks up, Henry is standing at the end of the row of chairs, grinning brightly with a look he can't quite place. Their eyes meet as Robin waves him over, then pulls him up onto his lap. He hugs his arms around him, pulling him back against his chest as he presses a quick kiss to his hair. "And this is Henry. This is my son," he tells the stranger, as a proud smile edges onto his lips.

Roland is skeptical.

Leaning in his yellow eyes widen as his head tips from side to side. A tentative paw reaches up and he pulls himself up onto the edge of the pink and white gingham baby carrier, leaning in as he sniffs Natalie's sock covered foot. She makes a noise—something between a cry and a laugh and her little feet kick—and Roland ducks away quickly. He creeps around the carrier, nearly crawling to the other side, and his head pokes up as he looks back into the carrier, this time near the baby's shoulder.

"I… think Roland's afraid of her," Henry giggles.

"He just needs some time to get used to her," Robin says as Roland's paw gently brushes against the gingham fabric and he tries again to peer into the carrier. "They'll be pals before you know it…" Natalie's foot kicks again and the carrier rocks and Roland again darts to the other side of it. "But maybe until then, he should sleep in your room."

"Because Natalie will be up a lot at night?"

Robin nods, "Which means your mom and I are going to be up a lot at night." He chuckles softly as Roland's ear poke up over the edge as the cat cowers behind the carrier. "Your room might be the only place he can get a good night's sleep."

Henry nods, smiling as Natalie's fingers wrap around his—and he giggles as Roland skeptically watches.

"Well, it's official," Regina breathes out as she comes into kitchen, looking between Robin and Henry with a tense jaw as she places the phone back in s cradle. "My parents are coming for Christmas."

"Really!?" Henry asks, his eyes widening in what looks like absolute surprise. "Grandpa and Gram are coming?"

"Yes," she says as a tight smile stretches across her lips. "My parents will be… spending a week with us."

"I don't remember the last time they did that!" Henry says, his voice aghast as Robin offers a soft chuckle and crosses the room to where his obviously flustered wife stands. "Wait… have they ever done that? I mean, at the same time?"

"No," Regina says as she takes a breath. "They haven't."

"I… don't believe I've ever even met them." Robin shrugs, "Not that there's much of a reason for you to have introduced them to the neighbor."

"Had the ever come, you'd definitely have been introduced… if only to pawn you off on them while I took refuge in your apartment." She takes a breath as he presses a kiss to her cheek. "My parents are… difficult to say the least. They typically spend Christmas on… separate vacations and they've been very vocal about their disapproval…" Her voice trails off as she looks to Henry. "…some of my life choices."

"You're talking about me," Henry says as his eyebrow arches and he offers her a knowing look. "You can say it. I know."

"Well… not you, exactly, but… my decision not to move home when I had you… and… let them track down your father and force him into a marriage that would have made us all miserable," Regina says as her shoulders straighten. "But we have months before Henry and Cora Mills turn our lives upside down and until the day comes, I am going to refuse to acknowledge that its happening." She takes a breath and a grin pulls onto her lips. "And right now, all I want to do is cuddle up with the two of you." She takes a few steps forward and her hand slides around the back of Henry's head before she lifts Natalie from her carrier—and Roland dashes off of the counter to hide beneath the table.

"Hey…" Robin pouts. "What about me?"

"I wouldn't complain if you were there too," she says as a smirk pulls onto her lips.

"Such a kind invitation," he murmurs, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "But I wholeheartedly accept."

"Can we read her a story?"

"That sounds perfect," Regina says as she holds the little girl against her chest as Robin's arm slides around her. "What do you want to read to her?" Pressing her palm to Henry's back, she pushes him forward. "Go pick something off of your shelf while we get situated."

"Okay," Henry murmurs as he turns toward the stairs. "I think I have an idea of what I want to read to her!"

"Well, go get it then," Regina tells him, grinning as she and Robin cuddle up together on the couch.

Robin pulls a blanket over their laps as he leans in to drop a kiss to the top of Natalie's head and his arm slides around Regina's shoulders. She cuddles in, taking a long breath as her head falls to his shoulder and she pushes the dreadful thoughts of what the coming Christmas will be like away. Her smile warms when Henry joins them, crawling into Robin's lap as he shows them his recently new favorite: The Polar Express. Robin and Regina both laugh, but Natalie coos her approval as Henry hands the book to Robin and asks him to read.

Regina's eyes sink closed as she listens to him begin the story in a soft voice. Her hand rubs absently over Natalie's back and every now and then, Henry's little giggle brings her back into the moment—and she before she can think about it for too long, she finds herself reminded of how grateful she is for the blessings that surround her on a daily basis, not just at the holidays.

Her eyes flutter open as Roland peeks around the corner and leaps up onto the back of the couch—and a grin pulls on to her lips as she reaches up to stroke his fur as he keeps a cautious eye on Natalie. And as her eyes close, she wishes that everything could stay just as it is now—the four of them happy and content together.

Regina's maternity leave flies by and in the blink of an eye, it's Thanksgiving—and she's standing in out in the cold, lining up high school marching bands and yelling for people to stay back, to not touch the floats and for dancers to get into position. A smile pulls onto her lips as she sees Robin walking toward her, still a distance away, but with Henry on his shoulders and Natalie, strapped to her father's chest and dressed as a turkey.

"That's adorable," she calls out, her demeanor softening as her family nears. "Where did you get that?"

"Your parents sent it," he tells her, reaching into a pocket and pulling out a note. "And this came with it."

Her eyebrow arches as she takes the note, and a smile instantly pulls onto her lips. "My father's going golfing in Tampa and my mother and her friends are going to Aruba." She blinks up at him, and her smile brightens. "This is perfect."

"You're sure you're not disappointed?"

"Not at all!"

Robin laughs as he leans in to kiss her cheek. "Well, I'm happy if you are."

"I am," she nods—and she truly means it. "I can't think of anything better than spending Christmas with you and Henry and Natalie and… not having to put on a show or some sort of act or…"

"Pretending to like the electric toothbrush Gram gives me."

Robin's head tips to the side and he looks up at Henry. "They sent you a toothbrush? That's… a very practical present."

"They're very good about practical presents," Regina tells him, still grinning. "I could always count on them for socks… and apparently, my son can count on them for dental care items."

"Two in a row," he nods. "Last year, they sent a water pick. It buzzes and makes my gums bleed."

Robin laughs as his hand rubs over Henry's calf, and he shakes his head. "Oh come on. What kid wouldn't want a for Christmas?"

"So," Regina breathes out as she tucks the note into her pocket. "Tell me," she says, glancing up at Henry. "How'd I do this year?"

"Well, it's hard to tell," he murmurs, looking out at the crowd. "I'm not used to this angle."

"It's not exactly the same as watching from my window, is it?"

"No," Henry says, shaking his head. "But its fun being a part of it, not just watching it."

"The police are saying the crowd's even bigger than last year," Regina tells him, as she steps in to rub Natalie's back. "The estimate is over a million."

Henry nods. "That's impressive. Last year's final count was just under that."

"It is impressive," Regina agrees with a laugh. "We have some new floats, too."

"Oh yeah?"

"My favorite," she begins as a smile creeps onto her lips, "Is the Polar Express train."

"Really?" Henry asks, his eyes widening. "There's a Polar Express float!?"

"Yeah, we were looking for new float ideas this summer, and… you'd just gotten the book, so it was the first thing that popped into my head when we were brainstorming and… everyone loved it. And I have to say, now that it's done, it's an impressive new addition." She laughs, her eyes briefly meeting Robin's. "And you know, they're looking for kids to ride on it." She shrugs as if she doesn't already knew Henry's reply. "I said I'd check with you." Robin laughs out as Henry practically bounces on his shoulders, unable to contain his excitement. He reaches up and lifts Henry, setting him down on the ground; and as soon as his feet touch the pavement, he lunges forward and wraps his arms around his mother's waist. "So, I take it you want to?"

"Yes!"

"Okay," she says, laughing softly as she reaches for his hand. "I'll take you over." Leaning in, she kisses Natalie's chubby cheek, and then she leans up on her toes to kiss Robin's cheek. "And I'll see you two after the parade."

"I look forward to it," Robin says, offering her a wink as they part ways.

Regina leads Henry a through the crowd, and when he sees the Polar Express float a gasp escapes him. A smile pulls onto her lips as he stares wide-eyed—and she's glad that the magic of Christmas has stayed with him and that his sense of wonder has only expanded. He climbs up onto the float with the other children—all belonging to department store employees—and he listens to the instructions of what to do as the float pulls down 34th Street.

Henry offers her a quick wave as he's moved into his position, and she stuffs her hands into her pockets as the float begins to pull away. And just as she feels the note from her mother in her pocket, Santa Claus catches her eye, offering her a quick wink before he waves at the crowd—and her brow furrows in confusion.

The following morning, Regina pushes through the crowded store to join Robin, Henry and Natalie in line. She smiles when she sees that they're in matching outfits—Henry in an evergreen sweater with khaki corduroys and Natalie in an evergreen dress and a tan little headband with an oversized piece of glittery holly attached to it.

As soon as she reaches them, she unsnaps the baby from her carrier, lifting her off of Robin's chest and cuddling her. She blinks as she looks between Henry and Robin, noting Henry's serious expression and Robin only shrugs.

"You know," she murmurs. "I can tell you all the top sellers for today, if that helps you figure out what to ask Santa for." He turns to look at her. "Two years in a row the Peter Pollywog is flying off the shelves…"

"Yeah," he breaths out. "Those are pretty good."

"They swim and then blow up," Robin says. "I might ask Santa for one."

Regina's eyes roll and she looks back to Henry. "The rubber band guns are selling pretty well, too, but…"

"You'd never let me play with that."

"You're right," she says with a little laugh. "I was actually about to tell you not to ask for one."

Henry grins. "I feel sort of… selfish asking for anything."

"You're the least selfish kid I know," Robin says.

"You don't know very many kids," Henry counters, his brow furrowing as he looks up at him. "And you're not exactly without bias."

Robin laughs, "Well… that's probably true, actually."

"Why do you think it'd be selfish to ask Santa for something?" Regina asks, reaching out as she combs her fingers through his hair. "You've never had any qualms about asking me for anything." She pauses. "Well… except…"

"I just asked for so much last year," he says, looking up between Robin and Regina. "And I pretty much got everything I wanted." He offers them both a sheepish smile. "So, it seems kind of selfish to ask for more."

"Well, I wouldn't recommend asking for another sibling," Regina begins in soft but warning voice, "But… some video games or books or… something like that seems reasonable."

She watches as a grin pulls onto Robin's lips as Henry considers it—and not long after, a teenager dressed as an elf is taking him by the hand and leading him toward Santa. Robin and Regina follow with Natalie, and the old man's smile is immediate when he see Henry nearing.

"Well, hello again, Henry," his voice booms, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Henry says as he climbs into his lap. "And happy belated Thanksgiving."

Robin chuckles as Regina takes a few steps closer. "We have two that would like to see you this year," she says.

"Ahh, yes," the Santa Claus says, tipping up his chin to see the baby, "The little Christmas baby, how sweet she is."

"Her name's Natalie," Henry says. "Natalie Lillian."

"Such a beautiful name."

"Thank you," Regina murmurs as she carefully lays her daughter into the crook of the old man's arm. "We were… hoping for a picture of both of them with you."

Robin steps up behind her and his hand skims over the small of her back before he leans in and whispers something into Santa's ear. Regina and Henry exchange glances as Santa nod, watching as a smile pulls onto Robin's lips. "You needn't worry," he says, offering a hearty chuckle. "It is right on track."

"What is?" Regina asks as Robin steps back.

"Yeah," Henry says, looking between them all. "What is?"

But Robin only shrugs his shoulders—then he offers Santa Claus a wink and he and Regina step aside. They smile as Henry begins to talk, a small grin forming on his lips as he thinks of something to ask for. The can hear Natalie cooing softly as her brother talks, and the old man's eyes sparkle as a photograph is taken.

Leaning over, Regina presses a kiss to his cheek. "I don't know what you're planning," she begins. "But… thank you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replies, trying in vain to keep the laughter from his voice. "If you and Henry are getting something for Christmas, I certainly don't have anything to do with it." Swatting at his chest, she rolls her eyes, but nonetheless cuddles into his side, watching as Henry and the Santa make face and Natalie's little laugh rings out.

On Christmas morning, Regina's eyes flutter open at the sound of Henry's voice downstairs. She and Robin both laugh as they reluctantly push away warm blankets. She blinks a couple of times at the click—seeing that it's just after six, and a smile pulls onto her lips as she remembers exactly where she was a year ago and that very moment. She remembers the softness of his kisses and how he'd smiled again her lips and called her "Mrs. Locksley." It had felt so good to let go of all of her fear and reservations, and finally allow herself to be happy—and feel comfortable in trusting that he wouldn't leave and break her heart—and more importantly, her son's heart—that he was there because he wanted to be, and was theirs.

"I'll go grab Natalie," she murmurs as she pulls on her robe.

Robin looks up, grinning as she reaches for the door knob, and gently pulling her away from it. "Wait a second," he murmurs in a soft voice as he pulls her to him. "Merry Christmas, Regina," he tells her as his lips brush over hers. "And happy anniversary."

"Yeah," she nods as her bottom lips catches between her teeth. "Happy anniversary."

There's a loud meowing at the door, followed by the sound of Roland's nails on the door, and they both grimace, pulled out of their blissful little moment. Regina laughs as Robin opens the door and scoops him up, then jogs down the stairs to join Henry as she goes to wake Natalie.

Peeking into Natalie's room, she can't help but smile at the sleeping infant, and she feels a small pang of guilt in having to wake her for a holiday tradition that she doesn't yet understand. Sliding her hands under her arms, she lifts her, watching as her eyes flutter and her nose scrunches. Her little tongue pushes between her lips and she lets out a little whimper, as Regina starts to sway with her, explaining in a soft sing-song voice that its Christmas morning, and that Henry and Robin are waiting.

She laughs as she and Natalie enter the room as Henry digs through his stocking—and Roland rolls in the tissue paper that was stuck into the top of it. She settles on the floor beside Robin and he kisses her cheek as he tickles the bottom of Natalie's foot—and then, his attention turns to Henry.

Regina lays Natalie on the floor, playing with her as Henry opens a few of his presents and smiling as Robin takes pictures—and they all laugh each time a piece of gift wrap is discard and Roland eyes zoom in on it and he pounces. "Hey, what about that one," he says, point to a thin box wrapped in red metallic paper. "The one with gold bow."

"This one?"

"Yeah…" Robin says, a small grin creeping onto his lips. "Who's that one for?"

She watches as Henry flips over the tag and looks between them. "It's for me and mom."

"Both of us?"

"Both of you," Robin tells her.

Her eyes narrow as Henry sits down beside her. "What did you do?"

"I did nothing," Robin says, feigning innocence. "This was all Santa." Henry giggles as Regina's eyes roll. "It, um, goes with one of the gifts Henry got last year—one of the gifts you both got, actually." Regina's eyebrows arch as she looks from Robin to Henry, who is tearing away the red paper. She swallows hard when she looks down at the box—a box bearing the logo of the law office where Robin is a partner. "I… hope you two like it."

Regina's breath catches as Henry lifts the lid, and his brow furrows as he looks down at a legal document. For a moment, he doesn't understand, but Regina does—and tears immediately fill her eyes. "Robin…"

He grins warmly at her and then, turns his attention back to Henry. "I think the important part is in bold."

Henry nods as he scans the document and a little gasp escapes him. He looks back to Robin and his jaw trembles. "H-how did you know?" He asks, looking up at Robin with wide, teary eyes. "How did anyone know? I never asked…" He shakes his head. "I didn't even tell Santa when I saw him."

"Well," Robin begins, glancing quickly up at Regina and then back to Henry. "Santa and I were talking and… since you asked for a dad last year, we thought this year, maybe we should make it official." Again, he glances to Regina. "I think this is something we all wanted, actually." Regina lets out a shaky breath as her tears spill down her cheeks and Henry throws himself forward into Robin's arms. Robin smiles as his arms fold around him, holding him tight as he looks up and catches Regina's gaze, mouthing a silent "Merry Christmas"—and once more, she can't help but feel overwhelmed by the magic and the love that this day brings.


	3. Chapter 3: Snowed In- The First Meeting

Regina's eyes press closed and she lets out a shaky sigh as she flips the light switch up and down, swallowing hard as she reminds herself again and again that this wasn't worth her tears. Deep down, she's well aware that she's overreacting, that this isn't a situation that warrants her tears; after all, it's only a power outage in the middle of a snow storm—not ideal, but also not the end of the world.

But she's tired and though she won't admit it to anyone, she's terrified.

She and Henry had just moved to New York City, an overwhelming and foreign place where they didn't know a single soul. Next week, she would be starting a new job that she didn't feel at all qualified for—but it was the first she'd been offered since graduating months before and she was beginning to feel a little desperate—and all that day, she'd been moving into a new apartment with only a toddler to help her. And that day, each and every passing minute seemed meant to prove to her that not only did she not have a clue about how she was going to get through this, it had proven that she couldn't do it alone.

"Okay, Henry," she murmurs as her eyes open and she looks to the little boy clutching to her pants. "We just… have to find the candles." Henry's brow creases as he raises up his arms, shifting impatiently from foot to foot as he utters something indecipherable; and with a sigh, she lifts him onto her hip. "That is… if we even have candles to be found."

"Kitty," he says looking past her and pointing to the closed door. "Play with me."

"Oh, Henry, the kitty doesn't belong to us," she tells him, cradling the back of his head as she pressed a kiss to his chubby cheek. "The kitty belongs to…" Her voice trails off as she looked to the door, suddenly remembering the friendly neighbor who lived across the hall that she'd met—and tried to blow off—that afternoon. "Henry," she says as a smile stretches onto her lips. "You are a genius."

A little smile tugs onto his lips, though he doesn't understand her words, but enjoys her encouraging tone. "I want kitty."

"Let's go see if the kitty is home," she coos in a sing-song voice as she carries him into the hall, hoping that her new neighbor has a forgiving heart as she takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.

Earlier that day, she'd been carrying in a particularly awkward box. It wasn't heavy but it was big and wide—and Henry was trailed crankily behind her, not understanding why he couldn't be carried too. It was well-past his naptime and he'd barely picked at his lunch, and his bottom lip pouted out as they got onto the elevator. The doors had started to close when man's arm came between them and she'd sighed in annoyance at the minute delay.

He wasn't paying attention as he set down a red cat carrier and thumbed through his mail—and when she cleared her throat, making her presence known, his smile had been instant…

"Kitty!" Henry exclaims as he crouches down for a better look. "Hi, kitty…"

"Henry," Regina murmurs in a half-hearted scold as she reaches unsuccessfully for her son's hand. "Please don't bother the nice…"

"He's not bothering me." She blinks and looks to the stranger—and for a split second, she forgets her annoyance and her exhaustion, and the only thing she can think of his how soft and deep his blue eyes are. "In fact," he says, shifting awkwardly as he tucks the mail beneath his arm. "Let me take that."

"That isn't necessary. Thank you, though."

"I insist," he says, reaching for the box—a little tingle going down her spine as his fingers touch to hers.

"I can manage on my own," she says, a little edge behind her words as she struggles to hold onto the box.

"What his name?" Henry interrupts, looking up with curious eyes as he sticks his fingers into the carrier and strokes the paw of a fuzzy brown kitten

"Henry," she sighs. "Please don't…"

"His name is Roland, and I'm Robin," the man says as he takes the box from Regina before it slips from her hands—and she lets out a little huff in protest, then a sigh of relief as her achy arms fall to her sides. "You can take him out, if you want to. I bet he'd love to be held. He's a rough day; we had to go to the V-E-T."

"My son doesn't know what the V-E-T is," Regina says in a curt voice. "He's two and a half."

"Roland could only wish to be so lucky to not know about the V-E-T," Robin chuckles as Henry tugs at the handle of the carrier, opening the little door and smiling excitedly as a tiny brown ball of fluff walks out and immediately crawls into his lap; and in spite of herself, she can't help the smile that creeps onto her lips. "Roland and I moved in last week. We know how exhausting it can be carrying all of these boxes up nine floors."

"It's not like we have to take the stairs."

"Thank goodness for small favors."

Swallowing, she shifts and crosses her arms over her chest, her eyes fixing on Henry and the kitten, watching as Roland purrs as Henry's tiny fingers stroke the space between his ears. "Well, the movers did most of the work, but…" Her voice trails off and she looks back at her new neighbor, softening a little. "We had some personal things that we didn't quite trust them with, things we didn't want damaged or…" She stops. "Wait. Did you say nine floors? As in, you live on the ninth floor?"

"I did and I do."

"We're on the ninth floor, too."

"I'm in apartment 925," Robin says, voice piquing with excitement.

"And we're in 926…" She chuckles as her jaw tightens a bit. "We actually hoped to get 925. It has a better view."

"Oh, so you're the reason I had to offer to pay nearly a third more in rent to get it," Robin says, laughing and shifting the box in his arms, smiling at her in way that's both awkward and charming—in a way that gets under her skin and makes her bristle. "Well, the two of you are welcome to come over and… enjoy the view whenever you'd like." He grimaces. "And, that sounded like a terrible pick-up line. I'm sorry."

She can't help but roll her eyes. "I didn't take it that way," she tells him. "And while it's kind of you to offer…"

"Do you need help with anything else? I don't have much to do this afternoon and I…"

"No, I think we can manage on our own," she cuts in, her shoulders squaring in a defense she knows is unnecessary as her heart flutters in betrayal. "We always do."

"I know better than most that nine floors is an awfully long way…"

"We'll manage," she interjects, her tone harsher as the elevator doors open. "Thank you, though."

Robin nods and she watches as a grin pulls onto his lips as he watches Henry scoop Roland up in his arms, hugging him tightly as he carries him into the hall. He sets the box down in front of her door and shifts his mail back into his hand, fishing for his keys. "If you change your mind…"

"I won't. But again, I appreciate the offer."

Robin crouches down, and a little reluctantly, Henry gives the cat back to him. "I, uh, didn't catch your name," he says as his eyes shift up to her.

"Regina… and my son's name is Henry."

"Well, Regina," he says, rising to his feet. "It was nice to meet you and just so you know, my offer always stands." He gives her a quick wink as he turns his attention back to Henry, telling him that it was nice to meet him, too, and he hoped that he'd come over soon to play with Roland.

Regina takes a breath as she unlocks her door, kicking the box inside as she guides Henry into their apartment—and as the door closes, she can't help but smile as Robin mutters something about forgetting the 'damn carrier' in the elevator…

"Regina…" he says, as the door opens, his voice full of surprise. "Hi."

"Hi," she mumbles, shifting Henry on her hip. "I, um, was wondering if you had some candles or maybe a…"

"Just the ones I'm using," he answers as he looks regretfully behind himself. "I'm sorry, and while I have a flashlight, the batteries in it are dead."

"There's no need to be sorry," she says, unable to hide the disappointment in her voice. "Sorry to bother…"

"Come in."

She blinks as he looks back to him—and then, to her own surprise, she finds herself nodding. Robin steps aside to let her in—and almost immediately, Henry is leaning out of her arms with his hands stretched open as he catches a glimpse of Roland curled up on a pillow that's covered in paw prints on the floor. She sets him down and smiles as he toddles toward the kitten, falling down to his knees as the cat nuzzles his hand.

"Thank you," she says a bit uneasily as she turns to Robin, not really knowing what to say. "I, um… don't know which box the candles are in… and…"

"And another perk of this apartment is the fireplace," he cuts in, as hand brushes against the small of her back, leading her toward the living room. "And a perk of having moved in last weekend is that, not only did I unpack the candles my mother bought for me—and candles I insisted I would never use—I also unpacked the blankets and had time to do some grocery shopping."

She nods. "Those are… definitely nice, uh, perks." And then she grimaces at her comment—chiding herself for her awkwardness. "I'm sorry," she says as she turns to face him. "I've been up since six and haven't stopped moving since them. I'm exhausted and he hasn't napped…" Her voice trails off. "What I am trying to say is… I really appreciate you taking us in tonight."

"And I appreciate that company." A slight grin tugs onto his lips and there's a flicker of something she can't quite place in his eyes—a flicker of something that makes her heart flutter and her stomach churn. "Have you two had dinner?"

"No…"

"Well," he returns, his grin brightening as he steps around her and reaches into a brown paper bag. "I have marshmallows, chocolate and a full box of graham crackers. It's not much in the way of dinner, but it's something." She can't help but smile as his grin grows bashful. "I wish I had something more to offer, but I… I am a grown man, who graduated at the top of his class in law school, who eats like a child."

"I won't hold it against you."

"And I'll be forever grateful," he says, as he hands her the box of graham crackers.

Grabbing a candle, he leads her toward the fireplace—and he pulls a blanket from one of chairs that they pass. She takes the blanket and fans it around her shoulders—and when she looks up to thank him, she's once again caught up in his soft and shimmery blue eyes. "I… I'm sorry about earlier. I was…"

"Delightful."

"I was rude."

"You were tired. You said so yourself."

"That's no excuse…"

"Sure it is," Robin insists as he sits. "I won't hold it against you, as long as you don't hold it against me when you find me tapping my foot impatiently and glaring at our neighbors as I wait for an available dryer in the laundry room."

A grin pulls onto her lips. "So, you have the dietary habits of a child and you're impatient," she begins, lowering herself into a comfortable chair across from Robin, watching as he pulls open the bag if marshmallows and reaches for two skewers that sit by the fireplace—indicating that this is not the first time since moving in that he's had a dinner of s'mores. "What else should I know about my new neighbor?"

Robin's lips part and his eye narrow in consideration—but before he can say anything, Henry's laugh rings out and they both turn to look in the boy's direction. A smile stretches instantly across Regina's lips and Robin laughs as they watch Henry press his palms to the floor, raising his butt up in the air and wiggling it—an exact mirror of Roland's position—and Roland bats his paw at Henry's hand in approval.

"I think my cat has found his perfect playmate," Robin says, looking back to her.

"Yes," she says quietly, inhaling a deep breath—and reminding herself not to get too comfortable, reminding herself not to fall for him and reminding herself that this can't possibly end well for any of them. "It seems he has."


	4. Chapter 4: Gym Dates Aren't Real Dates

She's not sure she's ever worked out in her entire life. **  
**

From a young age, her mother had hammered it into her head that physical activity–like playing sports and lifting weights–simply wasn't ladylike; and there were other ways to maintain a her figure. Since she was thirteen, she's watched what she ate–not because she wanted to or was concerned about it, but because her mother made her–and now that she was an adult, it was a habit.

But life with a toddler meant that most nights consisted of dinosaur-shaped chicken nuggets or macaroni and cheese, and if there was a vegetable to be seen at their table, it was smothered in some sort of cheese sauce that hid its identity and nutrients. She told herself that this was the reason she'd taken a sudden interest in going to the gym on the first floor of her building–it was healthy, it was good habit to get into, it was something that she could do for herself to have a little "me time." Or, at least, that's what she told herself as she'd stood in the mirror of a fitting room at work on her lunch break, trying on activewear. She'd grimaced at herself–this was so incredibly ridiculous, and she looked the part in a pair of pants that should never be worn in public and a sports bra that she was certain was going to break her ribs. It didn't get better when she tossed on an off-the-shoulder t-shirt and when she looked at the pile of similar clothes on the bench beside her, she reminded herself of how pathetic she was.

And as she stood just outside the gym doors, she said it again–and just as she was about to turn around and go back upstairs, she reminded herself that she hired a sitter for this–and she caught the eye of Robin Locksley, who tipped his head and grinned, waving a little awkwardly at her as she gawked from the window.

"Pathetic," she muttered underneath her breath as she pushed into the gym. "You are absolutely pathetic, Regina Mills." She held her breath and silently berated herself as Robin put down the barbells he'd been lifting and walked over to her, his grin brightening as he neared. "Oh, you didn't have to stop what you were…"

"I normally don't see you here," he said.

She nodded, swallowing hard as she made an effort to look him in the eye, rather than stare at the sweat-soaked shirt that clung to his chest and only barely hid its hard contours. "Oh, well, you know… New Year's Resolutions, and all…"

His eyebrow arched. "It's March."

"Right," she nods–she was such an idiot. "Well, better late than never."

"I'll give you that."

"Yeah," she murmurs as her arms cross around her middle– she feels so out of place. It wasn't like she could tell him that she was looking for an excuse to see him, to talk to him about something other than her son or his cat, or… why there were sticky fingerprints all over his door or a paper covered in colorful scribbles taped to it. "So, um… you come here often?"

He laughs and she grimaces, unable to believe she'd just asked that. And, she knows very well that every evening at eight o'clock sharp, Robin heads down to the gym and every evening at eight forty-five, he returns to his apartment–she's made it a habit to be checking to ensure that her door is locked at that time.

"Yes, actually," he replies. "I need to do something to counter the fact that I eat like a sugar-crazed ten-year old whose parents are out of town for the weekend."

She grins. "Yeah, I know a thing or two about that… I… had cheese sauce for dinner."

"I love cheese sauce for dinner."

"Henry is on a mac 'n cheese kick," she tells him. "And somehow, while I never forget to feed him, I always manage to forget to feed myself." Robin hesitates for a moment–it looks like he wants to say something, but while his lips part, no words follow. "Well, anyways, I just figured if I'm going to eat a packet of liquid cheese for dinner, I should…" Her voice trails off and she wishes she'd never started that sentence. "Never mind."

Robin laughs as he takes a step back. "Come on," he says easily. "I'll give you a tour."

"Oh, I don't want to distract you from your workout."

"Nonsense!" He insists, reaching for her hand and tugging her toward him. "I'd love to have a workout buddy."

Her cheeks flush a little and she lets him lead her. He shows her all of the equipment–these ones for legs, these ones for arms–and he shows her how to adjust the weight on them. Her lip catches between her teeth as she looks at the keyhole in the little bricks and wonders if she has to select one at all–she's not here to break a sweat and she has no desire to be achy and sore the next day. Before she can consider for too long, he tugs her further, showing her a row of ellipticals and treadmills and other contraptions she never knew existed–and then he shows her the water dispenser so she can refill her water bottle.

"So, that's it," he tells her, looking around. "It's nice and quiet around this time. It gets crowded around nine, so I like to leave before then."

"I kn–" She stops, not wanting to confirm that she's been practically stalking him for months. "I'd imagine."

He grins. "So, I was just about to jog," he tells her, nodding toward a treadmill. "Care to join me?"

She blinks. She doesn't jog–the most running she's ever done is chasing Henry around the apartment when he refuses to get into the bathtub. "Sure," she says, nodding a little too enthusiastically. "That sounds great."

He leads her over and shows her how to adjust the settings to her liking–and when she reaches a slow trot, she feels her lungs getting tight. Robin set the timer at a half an hour, and as her feet pound on the rubber belt that only seems to get faster, despite her never upping the speed; and, she can't believe less than ten of those minutes have passed. He makes small talk and she tries to respond–trying in vain not to let on that she can't run and talk at the same time. He's amused and takes the hint–and from his pocket, he pulls out a pair of earbuds and inserts them into her treadmill. Reaching over, he selects a station and winks as he hands the other end to her, murmuring something about music being a good distraction from the burning sensation in her chest. She nods and momentarily her eyes sink closed with embarrassment–but as the first song ends, she realizes two minutes have passed. He was right and it's working.

She focuses on breathing and she grimaces as she feels her skin warming–likely flushing red–as little beads of sweat form. She can practically feel the hair around her temples curling–and she can't help but think of how unattractive she must look. But then, she glances over and she finds him watching her–and he's smiling. She grins back, then turns up the sound and wills herself not to go into cardiac arrest.

Finally, Robin reaches over and slows her down and she pulls the earbuds out. She's dizzy and hot, and desperately wants to go upstairs and take a shower. But Robin takes a swig from his water bottle and then leads her over to the mats–and says something about winding down by stretching. Awkwardly, she sits down on the mat beside him and mimics his movements, stretching out her legs and reaching for her toes.

"So, like I said, I come here at about eight most nights." He pauses. "I work late on Wednesdays, so I don't come then and I take Saturdays and Sundays off."

She nods–she already knows that. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, it's good to take a break and…" He pauses. "The weekend crowds are… not fun."

"Gotcha" she murmurs back, still winded.

He hesitates for a second. "Would you… want to join me tomorrow?" His grin brightens. "I can bring my iPod and let you use my workout playlist so you don't die." Her eyes widen and somehow, her cheeks manage to flush a deeper shade of red. "And, uh… if you want… your sitter can take Henry over to my place so he can play with Roland." He grins awkwardly. "That may stop him from peeing in my gym bag."

At that she laughs out, and she finds herself nodding.

"Good," he says. "I guess it's a… date then."

"Sure, we could… call it that," suddenly a little uncomfortable.

"I didn't mean like date-date, I just mean… well… like a date where we both end up in same place at the same time…" He stops and his eyes sink closed. "Please forget I just said that."

"Done," she says easily.

"And, uh, since your son and I have similar eating habits, I plan on having pizza rolls for dinner, if you two wanted to come over at around seven."

"Maybe," she says unable to stop herself from grinning. "Of course, I'll have to check with Henry. He has a very refined palate."

"Get back to me before tomorrow night?"

"Sure," she says, nodding as her cheeks warm again and she reaches out in an unsuccessful effort to grab her toes.


End file.
